I won't let you go
by Paige Joy
Summary: Grissom finally lets his emotions for Sara Sidle show... But is there trouble ahead? I do not own CSI. Rated M. Scenes of stalking in later chapters. ON HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: This is my first CSI story. I am open for suggestions on what to put in up-coming chapters as I am writing this between school and work.  
Please read and review all comments and improvements are welcomed. I promise to reply to as many as I can.**_

_**Disclaimer: I so not own CSI. The big boys at CBS do.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

**Chapter One**

"Heya Cath."

"Heya Nicky. What's up?" Catherine was sat in the break room drinking coffee when Nick walked into the room.

"I was looking for Sara. You haven't seen her have you?"

"Sorry Nicky. Haven't seen her since she took off with Brass. Why?"

"Grissom's had a break through with the case. I thought she'd still be the lab. How long she been gone?"

"About five minutes, I think I heard something about them going to grab something to eat at the diner. If you're quick you may catch her."

"Thanks Cath," Nick called over his shoulder as he began to jog to the car park.

Sara and Brass were sat in the diner drinking coffee and talking about the time Sara had arrived at the lab.

"Why did you even come here Sara?"

"Grissom called be in to do the internal investigation on Hollie Gribbs. I ended up staying. I love it here."

"Oh yeah. I remember you helped Warrick stop the gambling thing."

"Yeah. I..." Sara's phone vibrated in her pocket, interrupting her. She put a finger up to Brass "One moment, Brass." She dug the phone out of her pocket. "Sidle... Grissom... You have?! We'll be right there." Sara jammed the phone back in her pocket payed for the coffee and motioned for Brass for him to take her back to the lab.

On the journey back, Sara explained to Brass what Grissom had told her.

"You can always trust Grissom and his bugs," Brass laughed as did Sara as she shook her head.

She remembered the time she had taken Grissom a blanket and some coffee while he was conducting one of his experiments. After seeing the decomposing pig, she had turned vegetarian. _Grissom and his bugs. It makes him who he is._

As Brass pulled up outside the lab, Sara jumped out and apologized to Nick who was standing outside waiting for her to arrive.

"Nicky, I'm so sorry I didn't tell you where I was heading."

"It's okay. Catherine told me where you'd gone." Nicky smiled and led her in.

Sara looked back to see if Brass was coming in. He was already gone. She smiled at Nick and carried on walking with him.

"So what you found, Griss?" Sara walked into Grissom's office first closely followed by Nick.

"_Musca domestica. _A house fly."

"What does that tell us Grissom?" Sara and Nick walked to stand behind Grissom and looked at the fly buzzing around in it's jar.

"It tells use that our victim has been dead no more than three days..."

"Which means that the boyfriend can't have done it. His alibi checks out. He was in Canada on a business trip until early yesterday morning." Sara had finished Grissom's sentence. She was becoming agitated and started to fidget.

"Who does that leave us with then?" Grissom picked up the jar and starred at the helpless insect flying around in circles.

"The husband. He has no alibi for the last week. He claims he was with his wife for the whole week. They had an argument four days ago. He walked out and when he returned, he found her on he floor in the kitchen." Nick looked at Grissom, then Sara, then back to Grissom.

"He claims that the argument finished in the kitchen."

"Grissom, Doc said that COD was internal bleeding. She was beaten to death." Sara's eyes filled with anger and sadness.

"Okay. Nick go and see if the prints are a match to the husband. Sara, take this little guy to Hodges and see if there's anything in his system that was also in hers." Grissom lent back in his chair as he could feel a migraine begin to creep up on him.

A few hours after the end of the shift Grissom walked into the break room to find Sara curled up on one of the chairs, fast asleep. _She looks so peaceful._ Grissom pulled a blanket out from one of the cupboards and gently placed it over her, he then proceeded to the table and sat down with one of his cross words. Every now and then Grissom would look up from his book and just watch her sleep. He would then smile to himself and carry on with his puzzle.

"_No! Please, I'm begging! Not again!" Sara was having one of her many nightmares. She was back in San Fransisco again. Being held down by a dark figure as pressed himself on top of her. She could feel the could stone floor on her bare skin. His finger nails dug into her wrists as she struggle to push him off. He pushed his whole body on to her, forcing his way in. Sara began to cry as the pain over whelmed her. She couldn't see anything. It was too dark to tell where she was. She just wanted out. She screamed in hopes that someone would hear her._

"Sara! Sara, wake up!" Grissom was kneeling next to Sara shaking her from her sleep.

Sara woke to find Grissom holding her hand. She walked over to the sink, whipping away her tears and began to make herself a coffee.

"Sara, go home please." Grissom was pleading her. _I hate seeing her like this._

"Grissom, I can't I have a case to close." _Why is he doing this? He doesn't care for me. If he did, he wouldn't keep pushing me away._

"The case is closed. Nick closed it about an hour ago. He didn't want to wake you." Grissom had watched the bags under her eyes become darker over the passed few weeks and wished she would get some sleep.

"Let me take you home, Sara," he smiled at her, hoping it would make her feel better.

"What about my car?"

"I'll bring you back in the morning so you can collect it."

"Okay." Sara walked over to her locker, dragged out her bag and coat, then headed out of the room. Grissom grabbed his coat and jogged after her, not bothering to pick up his book.

Sara slept for the whole journey to her house. Grissom kept catching

glimpses of her as she slept. _She's beautiful._

_Again Sara was in that same alley as she had been for, who knows how many times. The tall dark figure was stalking behind her. She began to run as she felt him, gaining on her. She felt the stone dig deep into her bare feet. The wind blew cold round her naked body. The smell of garbage, urine and rotting meat was strong. There was nothing she could do to get away from what was again about to happen._

As Grissom pulled the car to a stop, Sara started to cry out. The rain was coming down hard and the wind was blowing a gail. Grissom pulled open Sara's door and woke her up. "Sara, come on."

Sara dragged herself out of the car and dug out her keys. She handed them to Grissom who helped her to the door and unlocked it, letting Sara in before he closed the door behind himself and locked it.

Sara headed straight over to the couch and curled up. She kicked her shoes off and tucked her feet up under her. Grissom sat beside her and looked lovingly into her deep brown eyes. Her brunette hair waved around her face as she starred down at the floor, refusing to meet Grissom's eyes, in fear he would see the pain and the sadness she was feeling.

Grissom knew she was hurting. _Please talk to me Sara. Let me in. _"Sara, what's wrong?"

"I'm fine." a tear escaped her eyes. She hurriedly whipped it away hoping Grissom didn't see. "I just need to sleep."

"Let me stay then."

"Grissom..."

"Go to bed Sara."

"But, Grissom..."

"I'll take the couch Sara." _I'll be here if you need me._

Sara was asleep within minutes of her head hitting the pillow.

Grissom kept his word and stayed on the couch the whole time Sara was asleep, reading one of the many forensic journals that Sara had left scattered on the table. He got up only to collect a drink and check on Sara from time to time, checking she was okay. His heart sank when he heard her screams.

"It's okay. Sara," Grissom ran to her side and gently shook her awake. "It's just a dream."

Sara woke up and pulled her knees to her chest and sat there, swiping away the tears before Grissom could notice.

Grissom held her hand, Sara squeezed back and brown eyes met brilliant blue. Sara pulled herself close to him. Grissom put his hand around her waist and held her. Sara closed her eyes and quickly slipped into sleep. Grissom gently placed her on her pillow and slipped out of the room.

Sara slept soundly for the rest of the night. When she turned over, hoping to feel Grissom next to her, the bed was cold and empty.

Grissom was slouched in the chair working on another advanced crossword when he heard the shower turn on. He got up, wincing from the pain in his knee. He made two cups of coffee and placed them on the dinning table.

Sara slumped onto the floor. Exhaustion over whelming her.

Grissom knocked on the bathroom door, "Sara. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Grissom. Give me a minute."

Sara slipped on her gown and wrapped it tightly around her curves. She walked to the kitchen and found Grissom at the stove, finishing off pancakes.

"Pancakes?"

"Please." Sara took a seat at the dinning table sipping her coffee.

Grissom placed a plate in front of her and in front of the seat next to her. "Have a good night?"

Sara stared at her coffee and stared it.

"Sara. Are you okay?"

She nodded. "Thanks Grissom. I never knew you were such a good cook."

Sara started to pick at her pancakes, while Grissom picked at his own breakfast, not taking his eyes off her.

"I'm going to get dressed." Sara wondered of to the bedroom and Grissom soon followed persuite.

He stood in the doorway watching her get changed. _She's beautiful._

Sara continued to get dressed and felt her skin tingle as Grissom stepped behind her and held her waist.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Great thanks to everyone that has sent a review for Chapter One.  
I am posting early so that sablasvegas gets the smut that was asked.  
I hope it's what you hoped for.  
All suggestions for future chapters are welcome.  
Enjoy.**_

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Sara spun round, she was standing in just a shirt and panties. He pants still lay neatly on the bed.

Grissom pulled her close. His cotton pants the only thing between her and his hard on. His hands slipped down her back and he hooked his thumbs into the waist band of her panties.

Sara brought her lips to his, hungrily searching for his tongue, longing to have him inside her. She had hated having him sleeping just outside the door, not touching him and feeling his warmth and strength. Sara hooked her arms around Grissom neck and pulled herself closer.

Grissom held her. His hands slowly made their way to the front of her panties where he inserted his fingers, causing a moan of pleasure to come from Sara. He grew even harder.

Sara grew wetter from his touch and slipped her hand to the front of his pants, placing her hands on his cock.

Grissom moaned into Sara's mouth and pushed her onto the bed.

The phone on the bedside table rang, causing the pair to moan in disappointment.

Sara checked the caller ID. It was Catherine.

"It's just a text from Cath. She needs us both at the lab ASAP."

The shift had flown by and now Grissom sat on the couch and stared down at the floor hoping for her to call or show up at the door. Her car was sat outside the lab, she wasn't there or at her apartment. None of the guys had seen her since the end of shift. Even Brass hadn't heard anything from her.

Sara paced the library, looking over her shoulder, making sure she hadn't missed her._ Maybe I should call one of the guys, let them know I'm fine. Perhaps Brass could come and get me. No. Stupid idea. I said I wouldn't run. I said I'd let her tell me what she wants to._

"Come on Sara. Pick up. Pick up." Brass was now sat with Grissom at his townhouse, calling Sara's cellphone, hoping and praying that she'd pick up.

"Stop trying Brass." a tear had managed to escape from Grissom's eyes.

"No, Gil. She'll have to pick up sooner or later." Brass shouted as he downed the rest of his beer.

"She hasn't got her cell on her, Jim." Grissom stood up and walked to the bedroom, appearing a few minutes later holding Sara's cell and medication. "She left them here before shift. I hadn't thought about it until now."

"Don't worry Gil. She'll be fine. She's strong, Gil." Brass continued to drink another beer.

Grissom sat back on the couch. "She's not going to be able to go much longer without throwing up or falling asleep." He stood and started to walk a hole into the floor. _Please be safe Sara. I love you. I always have._

"Sara." Laura Sidle took a seat at the desk opposite Sara.

Sara spun round to come face to face with her mother, who was now sat where she originally sat. _I can't do this. I need Gil._

"Thank you for seeing me."

"Just say what you need to say. I need to be in work soon."

"It's about your father..."

Sara turned and began to walk away, when she was called back by Laura.

"Sara, please. I understand it's going to be hard for you to hear this. If you want to call someone then I won't stop you. This is the only time that I'm going to be able to tell you without being behind bars or glass."

"Just say what you have to say and make it quick."

"Your father wanted me to give you this, when I thought you were ready to hear what he had to say. He loved you so very much, Sara." Laura handed the envelope to Sara.

"I'll read it when I get home." She slipped it into her back pocket. "Is there anything else you would like to tell me?"

"You've been brought up a hell of a lot better than what I could have ever done. You've got good friends and the perfect job, don't screw it like I did. I love you Sara. I need you to know that what I did was for both of us. He was getting worse and the beatings where becoming more often. If I hadn't of done something, he would have really hurt you. You're my baby. I couldn't let any more harm come to you."

Sara look at Laura and walked out. Trying to conceal her tears as she quickened her pace, wanting only to fall into Grissom's arms.

When she reached the car she slide into the drivers seat and drove. She had no idea where she was going, just that she needed to get there.

Sofia sat in Ecklie's office, waiting for him to return, when she saw Nick's car pull up next to Sara's. Sofia left the case file on Ecklie's desk and headed outside.

Sara hurried before she was noticed by any of the day shift or Ecklie.

By the time Sofia had reached the car park, Sara was already turning off at the end of the road. She cursed inwardly.

Again, Sara had no idea where she was going. She let her hands and feet do the driving. Her head was in another world.

"God, Brass. Where is she?"

"She'll be fine Grissom. She'll show up. She always does. Look at that time in the dessert, with Natalie, under that car." Brass was now beginning to slur his words together.

"You're right Jim. We got trough that, then we can get through this." Grissom went and sat in the bedroom.

Brass could hear his sobs as he stood outside the door debating whether to interrupt him or leave him be.

It had been hours since the end of shift, but only a few since she had pulled up to the lab to swap cars. Sara had now been sat outside Grissom's townhouse for half an hour, watching him and Brass move around. She could have sworn she heard shouting then the smashing of glass not so long ago. _There's no point just sitting here. He's in there, not out here. He's the one you want._ Sara slide out of her vehicle and headed for the door. She tapped three times, only just loud enough to be heard. Hoping that it would be Brass that she came face to face with, not Grissom.

"Sara."

"Grissom."

"Where have you been?"

"I've been sorting some things out."

Grissom opened the door wide, letting Sara in. She took the far side of the couch.

"Sara, if i wasn't pissed right now, I'd kick your ass." Brass was leaning against the kitchen counter for support.

"Glad to see you too Brass. I'm sorry...so sorry I worried both of you. I would have called, but I had to sort some things out." Sara stared at her feet, knowing that if she looked at either of them she would see nothing but hurt and worry.

"I'll call you a cab, Brass." Grissom strode to the study, leaving Brass and Sara to stair at each other.

"Excuse me." Brass set down his beer on the side and hurried to the bathroom.

Sara picked up a magazine that was lay on the desk. It was already turned to the cross words page, but it was only half finished. She picked up a pen and worked on it until she heard the door behind her squeak.

"Brass' cab'll be here soon. Where is he?" Grissom lent against the door frame.

"Bathroom." Sara stood and went back to the couch.

"How are you feeling, Sara?"

"I'm fine."

"Would you like your medication?"

"Please, Grissom. Do you know where they are?"

"You left them here before shift." Grissom grinned and walked into the kitchen picking up the pill bottle and shaking it. "I was scared that you'd miss them and pass out."

"Thanks Griss." Sara grinned back at him.

Grissom handed Sara the pills and a glass of water.

Brass reappeared from the bathroom just as his cab pulled up.

"Night guys."

"Night Jim." Sara gave him a hug, then retired to the bedroom.

"Yeah, night Jim." Grissom saw him out and then went in search of Sara. Finally finding her curled up in the guest room.

"Sara." Grissom closed the door behind him and perched on the edge of the bed.

Sara sat up and hugged her knees to her chest.

Grissom could see that she had been crying, but tried not to let her know it. "What were you doing for all that time, Sara?"

"I told you earlier, I had to sort some things out on my own."

"Okay, if you don't want to tell me what you were doing then that's fine. But can you least tell me why you came here instead of going to your apartment."

"Because...I uhm feel safe here." Sara wiped away a tear before it escaped too far.

Grissom smiled as he pulled the blanket up to her shoulders and planted a kiss on her forehead.

Sara grabbed Grissom and pulled him onto the bed with her. "Please don't leave me Grissom."

"I won't. I promise. Now, come into the other room. It's warmer in there."

"Okay."

Sara got up and Grissom held her as they walked to the bedroom.

"I can take the couch, Sara."

"No." Sara clung tighter to him, letting go briefly to allow them to both slip into the bed.

Sara curled up to Grissom, not worrying about the tears that had started to flow.

Once Grissom could hear her gentle breathing, he too slipped off to sleep.

* * *

_**Not such a cliff hanger tonight. The more of you that send a review, the quicker you shall receive the next chapter.  
Take care.  
Paige  
**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N: Thanks to all that have left a review for the previous chapters, they are great  
sablasvegas has called me a tease, so, here's a little peak, Grissom is taking Sara to San Fransisco in a few chapters time, so hold in tight!  
Enjoy!_  
Take care.  
Paige x  
**

* * *

**Chapter three**

Sara woke to find the townhouse silent and Grissom sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you." Grissom headed into the bathroom.

"You didn't Griss." Sara slide out of the bed and stood outside the bathroom door. "Breakfast?"

"I'll make omelet."

Sara tried the door. It was unlocked so she walked in, finding him in the shower.

"Would you join me Sara?"

Sara striped down and joined Grissom in the shower.

Grissom held her close as he washed her hair. They stayed in the shower longer than they intended, just holding each other and allowing the tears to flow freely.

"Veggie omelet?"

"You remembered." Sara grinned up at Grissom from her spot on the living room floor.

"Memory is a gift." Grissom helped her up from the floor and they sat at the dinning table making small talk and eating veggie omelet. Once they had finished, Sara took up her place on the floor, while Grissom cleared up.

Grissom came and sat in the chair behind Sara, pulling her back to him, placing his hands on her shoulders and planting a kiss on her forehead.

"What you looking at, Sara?"

"I'm sketching." Sara leaned back, handing him the piece that she was working on and grinning up at him.

"Is that me?"

"Yeah. When you told me to get a hobby, I dug out my art folder and started to draw again. I've been working on this one for a couple of weeks. I've almost finished it."

"It's brilliant. What else do you draw?" Grissom handed her back the sketch and pulled her into his lap.

"Just people now. Friends, victims, people from my past. When my father was killed the police asked me to describe what it looked like through my eyes, to an artist. I did better than that. I took the pencil and paper from her and drew it. Right down to the titles and authors of the books that lay on the bedside table, to the glass that was scatter on the floor."

"You must have been extremely talented to do something like that at such a young age."

"I always used to draw what my father did to me when he came home drunk. I kept the folder under a loose floor board in my room. The forensics team didn't find them, so when the scene was released and I was allowed back to collect some of my things, I packed it into my bag and added to it every day. Sometimes I wouldn't eat or sleep until I had finished."

"Do you still have them?"

"Yes. I haven't looked at them since I met you." A tear rolled down her cheek. Grissom swiped it away and pulled her closer to him.

Grissom's cell rang as he was helping Sara pack away her sketches. "Grissom...how many...okay I'll be right there."

"Who was that Griss?" Sara had placed her folder in the study and came to pull Grissom into an embrace.

"Catherine. She needs us back at the lab."

"Why?"

"We've got a double at the library."


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N: Thanks to everyone that is reading along. I know my last chapter was a little crap, trust me, it gets better.  
Take care.  
Paige_  
**

* * *

**Chapter four**

Sara and Grissom arrived at the library to find Brass stood out front interviewing witnesses and Warrick doing the perimeter.

"Hey guys. Catherine's inside waiting for you at the reception's desk."

"Cheers Warrick." Sara took the led up the marble stairs, with her large sliver field kit.

The receptions desk as in the middle of a large round room. The white marble floor sparkled as the moon shone through the glass dome. There was two flights of stairs branching off the circle, one to the left and one to the right.

Catherine was leaning against the desk looking up at the sky.

"Hey Catherine." Grissom placed his kit on the floor.

"Hey Griss. Hey Sara."

"Where's our DB then Cath?" Sara grabbed her camera from her kit and slipped it over her shoulder.

"First ones up here." Catherine took the pair up two flights to the right. "Female. Early to mid 20's. Caucasian. We've spent the last two shifts processing and photographing the whole building. So we've finished that, and now we're just waiting for Doc or David to arrive."

The woman lay there between two shelves, romance and violence. Her blonde hair was tied up into a tight pony tail. Her hands were resting on her heart. Her legs were sprawled out, her jeans and panties were around her knees. Her powder pink top was pulled up to reveal her bra.

"Possible rape, homicide." Sara took her camera and started to shot her own photos.

Catherine led Grissom up three more flights of stairs.

The body lay between murder and literature. Her red hair flowed over her shoulders and covered her naked breasts. Her sweats were lay in a pile under her head. Her once white lace panties were now blood red, but were still positioned on her hips. Her hands were to her side and her legs were blotted straight.

"Female. Late 20's early 30's. Caucasian. There doesn't seem to be any sign of rape, but we'll have David collect an SI kit." Grissom left his field kit just inside the door and walked over to the body. He crouched down to the girl and skimmed his eyes over her before reaching for his camera and shotting his own photos.

"It must have taken some time to do both of them. What time did the library shut for the night?"

"It wasn't open since eleven this morning." Catherine came and stood over Grissom.

"Why's that Catherine?"

"There was a water leak on the other side of the building. Top floor."

Grissom nodded his recognition.

"Hey Grissom." Brass strode in the room. His eyes filled with concern and questioning.

"Hey Brass. What's up?" Grissom walked over to Brass while Catherine exited out of the fire exit to meet Warrick.

"I've just interviewed the receptionist. She said she saw Sara here last night with some woman. Apparently Sara left pretty quick and seemed upset."

"She probably came her to calm down. She does that a lot."

"Then why was she upset?"

"I dunno Brass. Maybe she bumped into someone and it brought the past back." Grissom turned and carried on shotting photos.

_Please say you didn't meet with your mother. Please. Please._

Downstairs Sara finished taking her photos and headed outside for some fresh air, only to come face to face with grissom.


	5. Chapter 5

**_A/N: Thanks to everyone that is ready along. We have a teacher education day today, so I thought that I'd post two chapters.  
Hope your all enjoying it.  
Take care.  
Paige_**

* * *

**Chapter five**

"Why were you at the library at the end of shift yesterday?" Grissom was sat in his chair behind his desk.

"I went to calm down, it had been a hard day. I needed to think." Sara had taken up residence on the couch in front of Grissom's desk.

"Brass spoke with the receptionist. She said that you seemed upset and that you left in a hurry." Grissom folded his hands in his lap.

"The case brought back old memories, Grissom."

"He also spoke to your mother's parole officer. He said that she was at the library, around the same time as you. She said she had to meet someone. Was that someone you, Sara?"

"I can't stand being in the same state as her. Let alone the same building!" Sara walked out slamming the door behind her.

Grissom sat back in his chair, massaging his temples. The long anticipated migraine had finally began to surface. _Bad time for a migraine, Grissom._

Sara lay on her couch allowing the tears to flow. An empty beer bottle sat on the table in front of her. She closed her eyes, as the pounding in her head competed with the pounding on the door. Sara threw the blanket off, storming to the door. When she flung the door open, she came face to face with Catherine.

"Heya Cath."

"Hey Sara."

Sara held the door open wide, and Catherine stepped in.

"What's up Sara?"

"I'm fine."

"Really?" Catherine took a seat next to Sara on the couch. "Brass and Grissom were worried when you clocked off early?"

"I'm fine, Catherine. It was a hard case."

"Yes, it is. I heard Grissom say he wants to pull you off the case."

"He does." Sara walked over to the kitchen counter, chucking the beer bottle into the dispenser.

"Sara, please talk to me. If you can't talk to Grissom, then talk to me."

"Coffee?"

"Please."

Sara made up two cups. When she had taken her seat back on the sofa, Catherine continued to question her.

"Sara, how are you, really?"

"Catherine. I'm fine." Sara stiffled a yawn.

"Your tired, Sara. When was the last time you slept?"

"Catherine, I don't want to talk to talk right now."

"Sara, please. Talk to someone."

"I'm fine, really. I don't need to talk. I just need to sleep."

"Okay. If you need anything, just call." Catherine stood up and headed to the door. Her hand was on the knob when Sara made her turn round.

"Catherine. There is one thing. Can you let Grissom know I'm taking a day off."

"Sure."

"Thanks Catherine." Sara smiled slightly at Catherine.

Catherine returned the smile, "The guys are worried about you, Sara. We all are. Now, just remember I'm right in the other end of the phone."

"Will do, Catherine."

Catherine left Sara alone in the silence of her apartment.

Grissom sat with Brass in his office at the lab.

"Glad that one's over." Brass sat down on the couch opposite Grissom.

"Yeah. Would have done it much quicker if Sara hadn't clocked off early."

"You're being a right ass to Sara lately. Give her a break, Gil."

"I know." Grissom lent back in his chair with his eyes closed.

"Hey Grissom?" Catherine stalked in the room. Her blonde hair bouncing over her shoulders.

"Hey Catherine." Grissom sat up and glanced from Brass to Catherine.

"I've just been to see Sara. She said she's taking tomorrow off."

"Why?" Grissom was now sat bolt up straight in his chair.

Worry flashed in the eyes of both men.

"She didn't say. All she would tell me is she needed to sleep. She told me she didn't want to talk to anyone." Catherine took a seat next to Bras."

"What did she say Cath?" Brass pulled Catherine close as worry spread across her face.

Catherine told the pair everything that Sara had said. She mentioned the empty beer bottle sat on the table in the living room and then the blanket that Sara had wrapped herself in before she left.

Grissom sat in chair listening intently. Concern and anger flashing over is face with every word.

Brass sat back in the couch, running his hands through his hair. His eyes were full of worry as he stared into space, wild thoughts spinning through his head. Each playing out.

"And when I left she was sat on floor, leaning against the couch shaking." Catherine was also sharing the same feelings as the two men.

Grissom jumped out of his chair, scooped his keys up and stalked out the room.

"Where the hell are you going?" Brass stood and shouted after him.

"Sara's."


	6. Chapter 6

**_A/N: I've hit the 1,000 hit mark so thanks to everyone that is reading along! Here's the second chapter that I promised. I may not post for a couple of days as i am going to be busy. Keep the reviews coming!_  
Enjoy.  
Take care  
Paige  
**

* * *

**Chapter Six**

Grissom pulled up outside of Sara's apartment. Not a single hint of life appeared in the minutes that he sat there, trying to find the right words to say to her.

Sara was still sat in the same position she had been when Catherine had left her to the silence of her thoughts.

_I wish Grissom was here..._

_But he can't be..._

_He wouldn't..._

_He doesn't love me..._

_He doesn't care..._

Grissom slowly paced to the door, trying to get the courage to reach his hand up and knock on the door in-front of him.

Sara drew in a deep breathe and let the coldness of the apartment seep into her, letting the blanket drop further onto the floor.

Grissom tapped the door, after deciding that if he didn't move now, she would be gone from his reach forever.

Sara pulled her knees in tighter.

_It's probably Brass, I should answer..._

_But, then again, it might not be..._

_I'll just leave it. They'll soon go away._

Grissom started to pound on the door, which was now competing with the pounding in Sara's head.

Reluctantly Sara stood, leaving the blanket to completely fall to the place where she had just been placed, and answered the door. Brown eyes meet blue, as Grissom reached out his hand to swipe away a tear, that threatened to slide down Sara's cheek.

"Hey Cath. Where's Griss and Sara?" Nick Stokes walked up to Catherine who was sat hunched over a shirt in the evidence room.

"Sara's taken the night off. I don't know about Griss though. He set off a while ago. Why?" Catherine stood and stretched her back, feeling it click she walked over to Nick. "Don't worry Nicky. Sara'll be fine. She just needs some time off."

"I hope she gets some rest, I know how many doubles Ecklie's been asking her to pull lately." Nick smiled and walked out, dialing Brass as he went.

"Hey, Nicky. Don't tell Greg." Catherine called after him, realising that Greg would put two and two together, and never talk to Grissom again.

"No problem, Cath. Secret's safe with me." Nick walked into Hodges who thrust a pile of results into his hand.

"Thanks Nicky." Catherine carried on working on the shirt, when her phone vibrated in her pocket. She pulled it out, checking the caller ID before answering. "Willows...Hey Brass...He is?...Well then, I'll mark him off for the night...No problem Jim...Bye." Catherine eyes lite up.

_He's finally got his ass into gear and put his mouth where his money is._

Catherine smiled to herself and headed to the break room for a strong coffee.

_God I hope some of Greg's wonder coffee's still in the pot._

Sara and Grissom were now sat opposite each other in the living room. Sara stared down at her feet, while Grissom watched Sara.

"Have you eaten, Sara."

"Yes." No.

"Would you like me to fix you a veggie omelet? I could do with something myself."

"No thanks Grissom. But, you can help yourself." Sara kept her eyes glued to the floor, knowing that if she looked up into his eyes, she would see nothing but concern.

"How about a coffee." Grissom didn't bother to wait for an answer. He stood and made two cups of coffee, knowing that Sara would refuse to sleep as long as he was there. "Here." Grissom shoved the cup into her hand. He sat back down in the chair next Sara, waiting for her to talk for him.

Minutes passed and the silence pressed on her ear drums.

"Why are you here Grissom?"

"I came to talk to you." _I was worried._

Sara remained silent. Her eyes now rested at the cup in her hand.

"Why are you taking the night off?"

"I need to rest Grissom. Ecklie's been having me pulling doubles and triples for the past two weeks."

"Then, why were you curled up on the floor, rather than in your bed, or watching television?"

"How did you..."

"Catherine came straight to me and Jim. She was worried about you." _God, Sara, I am._

"There was no need to come, I'm fine."

"Sara, I..."

_Oh, God, how do I say this..._

"Sara. I'm worried about you."

"No your not. Just yesterday you were screwing at me for going dumpster diving without telling you or Catherine. When Catherine was with me!" Sara raised her voice, hoping to make him want to leave. He stayed put.

"Yes, I am Sara. If you don't want to believe it, then don't. Just listen."

"Fine."

"'All days and nights to see till I see thee,

And nights bright days when dreams do show thee me.'"

(Sonnet 43)

"Shakespeare." Sara smile and looked up to see Grissom staring intently into her eyes.

"Yes."

"I had no idea you felt like that."

_He does care..._

"I've felt like it since the very first time I saw you in San Fransisco." Grissom too was smiling from ear to ear.

"Grissom...I uhm...I need to rest."

"Not before you talk to me."

"There's nothing to talk about, Griss."

"Sara, Catherine mentioned the beer."

"What? You've never had a drink after a hard shift?"

"Yes, but this isn't about me. This is about you, Sara."

Sara sat there in silence, not wanting to raise the reason for her behavior.

Grissom moved to the edge of the chair and extended his hand to Sara.

"Please, hunni."

"Griss. I just wanna sleep." Sara stood and dragged herself to the bathroom.

Grissom sat on the couch and waited for her to return, when she didn't, he headed for the bedroom and perched on the bed, just when the bathroom door opened.


	7. Chapter 7

**_A/N: I'm back! For the next few chapters, the rest of the team will be focused on a little bit.  
Thanks to every one that has continued to read and spend time to send in a review. I'm honored. Thanks also to those of you that have added me to your alert and favorites' list.  
Enjoy.  
Take care.  
Paige_  
**

* * *

**Chapter seven**

Catherine lay in her bed, staring up at the ceiling, thinking about the day's events. She had not wanted to come home early, but she felt she couldn't hold it together much longer. Memories from her past, working on the strip, started to flood back. She had finally started to break down, when her cell rang.

"Willows."

"Cath, are you okay?"

"I'm good Warrick."

"It's just Ecklie's been asking for you and Grissom." Warrick heard Catherine sigh.

"Tell him if he wants to talk to me then phone."

"He told me that he needs to speak to the whole team, including Sara."

"When?"

"Uhm...tonight."

"Okay. Thanks Warrick."

"Hey Cath."

"Yeah?"

"You wanna talk?"

"I'd love to, but I need to get some rest."

"Meet me at the diner an hour before shift."

"Sure."

"Night Cath."

"Night Warrick."

_Why on earth does Ecklie want to talk to the whole team..._

_Surely he knows that Sara and Grissom have the night off..._

_God...the under-sheriff..._

Grissom lay with Sara, holding her as she slept. He didn't dare close his eyes, in fear she would wake and leave.

Sara curled her body tighter into and ball as Grissom held her through the night. Her last night of University came back to haunt her and she held onto Grissom's shirt.

_As long as he's here, I'm safe..._

Grissom awoke to Sara's screams.

"Sara, it's only a dream." Grissom pulled Sara into his lap and softly woke her. "It's okay Sara. I'm here."

"Griss..." Sara woke, and wrapped herself around Grissom's neck.

"Sara...are you uhm...okay?"

"I'm fine. Just a dream."

Grissom pulled her up, not letting on that he had seen the fear in her eyes and the tears that rolled down her cheeks.

Sara buried her head into his shoulder and let the tears run freely.

Brown eyes meet blue, as Grissom kissed each of her tears away. Sara pulled herself closer and only wished she didn't start to breakdown.

"It's okay hunni. I'm here." Grissom gently stroked her hair and whispered in her ear. He held her as she started to drift off to sleep.

"Don't leave me Griss."

"I won't. I promise. Now, get some rest, I'll be here when you wake up." Grissom kissed her forehead and watched her as she slept in his lap on the bed.

Catherine met with Warrick, an hour before shift, just as she promised. They sat in their usual place at the diner, waiting for their coffees to arrive before heading of to the lab for the night.

"Spill the beans, Cath." Warrick was sat next to Catherine, starring straight into her sparking blue eyes.

"Uh?" Catherine starred up at Warrick.

"How come you left early last night?"

"It was a hard case. I just ... uhm ... I dunno Warrick. I dunno what happened to me. But, with no Grissom and Sara, and with you guys working on the missing girl, I had to ... uhm ... take the case on the strip. I handed it over to swing when I found out I knew the victim." A few tears managed to escape Catherine's eyes, as she struggled to hold herself together.

Warrick reached over and took her hand it to his, caressing her palm with his fingers. Catherine relied by squeezing his hand and holding it tight.

"Don't worry Cath. Work with me tonight. I'll make sure Grissom pairs us together. Yeah?"

"Yeah." Catherine nodded.

The coffee arrived and they split the bill between them, leaving a little something for the waitress.

The lab was already in full swing when Catherine and Warrick arrived. Archie was reviewing the recording from a swing case that had been passed up. Hodges was sat at his computer typing up a report. Nick and Greg were sat at the table in the break room, coffee cups in hand. Smiles plastered on their faces as they flipped through a magazine that Greg had brought in with him.

"Hey guys. Have either of you seen Grissom and Sara yet?" Catherine and Warrick sat down at the table with their coffee.

"No." Nick looked up from the book. "Haven't seen Ecklie around neither.

"Nope. Thought it was their night off?" Greg closed his magazine and shoved it back in his pocket.

"It was until Ecklie called us all in." Warrick looked from Catherine to both lads and back at Catherine, who seemed to be in her own little world.

"Sara, hunni. Ecklie's just called the whole team in. We've got to go or we'll be late." Grissom sat himself up, not letting go of Sara and brought her up with him.

"Why? I was looking forward to a day in bed." A wide grin appeared on Sara's face.

"Don't know. Come on, we'll grab something from the diner on the way in."

When Sara and Grissom arrived in the break room, the four that already occupied it were in fits of laughter. Obviously, they had been there for a while, and had decided to pour over one of Greg's magazines that he frequented in bringing in when the team had had a hard night before hand.

"Heya Sara, Gris. What took you so long?" Greg was first to notice their presence in the room.

"Stopped off to collect food for everyone." Sara held up a bag full of burgers and heart attack fries.

"Dig in." Grissom took the bag from Sara, gently brushing her hand. He placed it on the table for everyone to reach and headed to his office.

"Gil."


	8. Chapter 8

**_A/N: Great thanks to everyone that is ready along. I have had over 2,000 hits, I'm am so honored that so many of you have given your time to read it.  
Enjoy.  
Take care.  
Paige_**

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

Ecklie had made himself at home on the couch in Grissom's office.

"Conrad." Grissom headed straight to his desk, not bothering to even look up at Ecklie as he picked up the assignments and started to sort through them.

"I'm sorry I had to call you in on your day off with Ms. Sidle."

"What do you want, Ecklie."

"The under-sheriff came to see me about the other night, out in the field." A smile started to appear on Ecklie's face.

Grissom forced himself to look up at Ecklie, but remained silent.

"The rape case. I believe you, Sidle and Willows worked the case."

Grissom gave a simple nod waiting to see where this was leading.

"I have been informed that Sidle had a breakdown while processing the scene."

"It wasn't a breakdown Ecklie. She had just came off a double that _you_ made her pull. She was exhausted, she hadn't eaten. The case was hard on all of us, Ecklie. She hadn't the energy to go on. She collapsed and I got Brass to take her home. I put the report on our desk at the end of that shift."

"Yes, I read it." The smile grew and became a wide grin plastered on Ecklie's face.

"Was there anything else, Conrad?" Grissom continued to sort through assignment.

"Make her take a few days off."

"For Goodness sake Conrad! That's what we were _both_ doing until you dragged us in. Now, what on Earth do you want from my team?!"

"The case is linked to one in San Fransisco. I need two of you to go out there and deal with that end of the investigation." Ecklie left, leaving the case file on-top of those that had already started to collect on Grissom's desk over the past week.

_Great... There's only me and Sara that are available to go for such a long period of time. She's already slightly pissed at me._


	9. Chapter 9

**_A/N: Thanks to all of that are continuing to give your time to read and review, I really appreciate it. I have a lot of school events that are taking place over the next week, so I may not post for a few days, but, we'll see.  
Enjoy  
Take care.  
Paige_  
**

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

"Cath, you and Nick have a missing persons. Greg you're working with Warrick and Ecklie. Sara, you're with me on the strip strangler case." Grissom remained in his seat and silent as the guys started to file out.

"Cath."

"Griss?" Catherine spun on the spot just outside the door.

"Can you take a seat please."

"Sure." Catherine took the seat closest to the door and also the closest to Grissom.

"What's wrong Griss?" Sara scooted to the edge of her chair, pulling herself away from the drawing that she was doing in the back of her note book.

"Ecklie came to see me earlier..."

"Oh God. What now?!" Sara slammed her hands down on the table.

"It's the strip strangler case. We've got a few leads in San Fransisco. Catherine, I need you to head the team. Sara, you're coming with me."

Grissom starred straight into Sara's loving brown eyes. Sara starring straight back into his brilliant blues.

"Are you okay with that Sara?"

"Yeah. I'm fine, really." Sara stood and headed for the locker room.

"I'll keep the team up to date, Gil."

"Thanks Cath." Grissom stood and hurriedly stalked after Sara.

_I hope she hasn't left._

Sara stood in the locker room, starring at herself in the full length mirror at the far side of the room.

_Great!_

_Just Great!_

_Frisco!_

_With Grissom!_

Grissom stood in the doorway, smiling to himself as he watched Sara try to smooth out her top at the other end of the room.

_She really is beautiful..._

_If only I knew how to tell her..._

"I can always get one of the other to come with me if you don't want to go." Grissom sat down behind Sara, glancing at her perfectly shaped butt before looking at her reflection.

Sara turned round to face Grissom. "I'm fine Grissom. When do we fly out?"

"Tomorrow. Ecklie's given us the night off. Catherine going to hold the fort 'till we get back." Grissom smiled up at the beauty standing in-front of him, inwardly hoping that she would flash that famous Sidle smile his way.

"Come home with me, Griss?"

"You don't know how happy I am you asked that."

Grissom and Sara smiled at each other as wide as they could, before they walked out towards the car park.

Warrick and Greg headed straight to Ecklie's office. The were the first to leave the break room, but, unlike the others, they had opted it best to leave their coffee on the table.

"Why do we always get the crappy jobs, Warrick?" Greg was pouting again. He'd been wanting to work the strip strangler case ever since it became top priority.

"We don't Greggo. You've never had to work with Ecklie. But, you should know that Ecklie only works with us guys on the high priority cases."

"So, we _are_ working the strip strangler case." Greg's face lite up like a touch, and Warrick gave a pat on the shoulder.

"Yeah man." Warrick smiled to himself as they approached Ecklie's office.

The smile we whipped of both men when they saw the under sheriff sat on the couch.

Nick and Catherine were making their way to the estate on the other side of Vegas, when Nick received a call from Brass.

"Stokes."

"Heya Nicky."

"Hey Brass."

Catherine glanced over at Nick from her position at the wheel.

"Is Catherine with you?"

"Yeah, she's driving. Why?"

"Warrick and Greg have just seen the under sheriff in Ecklie's office. They bleeped me as soon as they saw him."

"What is it Nicky?" Catherine looked at Nick through the corner of her eye.

"Warrick and Greg have just seen the under sheriff in Ecklie's office." Nick turned to face Catherine. All colour had drained from her face.

"What she said Nicky?" Brass was expecting Catherine to pull over, grab the phone and start barking orders at him.

"Nothing yet, she's just lost all her colour." Nick continued to look at Catherine, waiting for her to take control.

"Tell Brass, that he's to keep this from Sara and Grissom, at least until they get things sorted in Frisco."

"Here that Bras?" Nick turned and looked out his own window, he too wishing that Grissom and Sara didn't catch wind of the under sheriff lingering about the lab.

"Yeah. I'll make sure the guys know."

"Cheers Brass. Keep us posted."

"Will do Nicky. Keep an eye on Catherine for me will ya?"

"Done. Cya Jim."

"Bye Nicky." Brass heard Nick click off and he threw his cell against the dash of his car.

_The last thing that Gil and Sara need is the under sheriff._

Grissom pulled up to his townhouse, Sara was softly asleep in the passenger seat. He silently slipped out of the SUV and walked around to the other side of the car. Opening the passenger door, he crouched down and placed his hands lightly on her thighs.

Sara stirred in her sleep, feeling something gently rubbing the inside if her thigh. An explosion of warmth waved through her. She opened her eyes slightly and smiled down at Grissom.

"We're at my place Sara. I need to pack a few things before we head over to your apartment." Grissom stood and held out his hand.

"Okay." Sara reached for his extended hand, slipping into his arms as she attempted to climb out on unsecured legs.

"Careful Sar."

Grissom's strong arms held Sara tightly, starring down into her eyes as she looked up at him and flashed her famous Sidle smile.

_Twice in under an hour, I must be getting lucky._

"Come on Honey. It's getting cold."

Grissom lead Sara into the townhouse and walked straight for the kitchen and started to brew to cups of coffee.

Sara walked around the living room, looking at the collections of bugs, spiders and fetal pigs that lined the walls that lead into the study.

"It's just like your office." Sara took a seat on the couch, kicking her shoes off and tucking her feet under herself.

"My most prized collections are here."

Grissom took a seat next to Sara. He slide his hand into her free hand and the pair of them there on the couch, sipping cups of coffee.

"Why do you want me to come with you to Frisco?" Sara swiveled in her seat to face Grissom. Her back now leaning against the arm of the couch.

"Because Ecklie has only booked one room. He told me to take Catherine and leave him in charge."

"Oh." Sara bowed her head.

_He only wants me to go so the lab's looked after._

"Why did you ask Sar?" Grissom placed his free hand on Sara's leg, which was now planted firmly on the floor.

"I doesn't matter Griss."

"Sara..."

"I'm fine Griss. You should go and pack."

Grissom stood, but, before reaching the bedroom door, he pulled the blanket from the chair and draped it over her shoulders. He lent over the couch and whispered into Sara's ear, "You're beautiful."

Sara turned round to look at him, but the Door to the bedroom was already slightly closed. She decided to curl up at one end of the couch and think.

In the bedroom Grissom pulled out his suitcase and began throwing things into it, not caring what he put in.

Sara drifted off to sleep within minutes of curling up. She was listening to the ticking of the clock on the far wall and the talking of Grissom from the other room. When she was dropped back into that alley way again.


	10. Chapter 10

**_A/N: I've decided to post two chapters today, as i have checked my calender and found out that I have a big meeting to attend to tomorrow. I have made a few changes thanks to Elle. I am honor by how many people are reading along. Keep the reviews coming in. Thanks.  
Take Care.  
Paige_  
**

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

"Brown. Sanders. I'm needed in a meeting with the under sheriff. Pull the files on the strip strangler and go through all the evidence. Make sure we haven't missed anything."

Ecklie headed straight passed Warrick and Greg before waiting for their answer or the under sheriff, whom was still sat in the office.

"Lets get back to the lab then."

Greg turned to Warrick and raised his eye brows.

Warrick lead the way back to the break room and brewed two fresh cups of coffee, using Greg's special mixture.

"Coffee Greg?"

"Why not. We're only gonna be in the evidence room for the whole shift. Ya now."

"Yeah. I'll check with Cath and see if there is anything we can help her with."

"Nicky! We got a body!" Catherine was standing the office of the owner of the casino where the 36 year-old husband was last seen.

Brass walked in, talking to someone on the phone.

Nick soon follows, with his gun raised.

Nick looked down at the female sprawled out on the floor under the desk.

"Oh God." Nick came and crouched down next to Catherine and handed her the camera that was hung round his neck.

"Thanks Nicky."

"Any ID?"

"No. Just a few hundred dollars in her wallet, over there on the table."

"Wow."

Catherine stood and continued to take photos of the room.

Nick took the sample back to the lab, leaving Catherine at Brass at the casino.

David arrived at he casino just as Nick was heading out.

"Hey Nick."

"Hey David. Catherine and Brass are in the owner's office."

"Pretty blonde again?"

"Yeah."

David head in through the front door, where two officers were positioned.

Nick secure his case into the trunk if his SUV.

Grissom set his suitcase by the front door and sat himself on the edge of the couch. He placed his hand on her waist and waited for her to stir. Sara never did sleep very well on the couch.

"Griss?"

"Hey sleepy head."

"Sorry Grissom. I couldn't..."

"Don't apologise Sara."

"You all ready to go?"

"Yes."

Sara swung her legs around, allowing the blanket to fall onto Grissom. She stifled a yawn and smiled down at him.

Grissom slipped his hand into Sara's and pulled her up with him.

"Shall we go to your place then?"


	11. Chapter 11

**_A/N: Sorry guys, I seem to have posted the wrong chapter earlier. Here's is the correct chapter eleven. Thanks to everyone that read the one I posted earlier, it'll make more scene after this as it flows straight on.  
Enjoy.  
Take care.  
Paige_**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

Her straight blonde hair lay flat over her face, reaching her chest and then sulking to the floor to mingle with her blood. David crouched on the floor, starring down into the lifeless eyes of the girl that couldn't have been any older than eighteen. The chilling whites of the girls' eyes starred coldly back up at the team. Her belly top had been pulled up to her neck and her bra had been slide down to her waist. Her mini-skirt was still balancing on her hips, but her panties were resting at her knees. Her shoes were still firmly on her feet.

"You okay, David?" Catherine stood behind David and starred down at the girl.

David had been sitting there, just starring into the girl's blank eyes for the past couple of minutes and hadn't moved a muscle. It was if he was expecting her to get up and walk out the room without even so much as a bye.

"David?" Catherine's voiced raised a little to bring him back to earth.

"Oh. Sorry Catherine. She just looks so familiar." David started to examine the fragile body in front of him.

"If you ask me, all the girls that have come by today look the same."

Several girls that too worked at the casino had come by earlier that day to find out which of them it was that had passed on. Each had blonde hair and blue eyes. Each were wearing skimpy tops and mini-skirts. With the manager missing, the girls seemed to be making the most of it and slacking off and joining up with the men from the bar to earn a couple of extra bucks.

"Thanks Catherine."

Catherine headed over to the officers at the door and gave them clear instructions _not_ to let anyone in or out of the building and to keep the room tapped up. The front doors to the casino were soon cover by members of LVPD.

David finished his examination and took her out of the building loading her into the coroner's van and drove her back to the lab, being careful to follow Doc. Robbins' strict instructions to preserve as much evidence as he could.

This one look very much like the double at the library the other night.

Grissom swung the SUV into the parking space directly in front of Sara's apartment. Sara had fallen asleep only a few minutes ago, and Grissom, being the gentleman that he is, didn't like the idea of waking her. So, he dug out his spare key that he kept in his back pocket, scooped Sara up from the passenger side and carried her in. Taking her straight to the bedroom, stopping only briefly to closed and lock the door with one hand.

He placed Sara on the bed, then slipped in with her. He spooned their bodies together and kissed her lightly on the forehead before heading off to sleep himself.


	12. Chapter 12

**_A/N: I'm posting chapter twelve along-side chapter eleven so those of you that have already read it can see if it now follows. Please let me know. I'm thankful to everyone that has continued to read and review.  
Enjoy  
Take care  
Paige_  
**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

Sara awoke to the aroma of blueberry pancakes. The soft clanking of pots and pans. And the sweet sent of the man that had stayed with her the night.

She rolled over to find the other side of the bed cold and freshly made. A white rose lay on the pillow.

Grissom stood with his back to the bedroom door, working away at the stove. Blueberry pancakes had always been Sara's favorite and he had longed for the chance to make them.

Coffee was brewing in the pot. The pancakes were near-on ready. A single candle stood in the middle, with a single red rose.

Sara stood in the doorway to the bedroom, looking out at Gil. She had managed to stand in the same place without be noticed by her boss, for a good couple of minutes.

The sweet smell of blueberry pancakes was stronger now she had entered the living room.

She wrapped her robe tighter around her body and hoped the lack of he clothing went unnoticed.

Grissom heard the rustling of the wonder silk robe that Sara wore. He had only seen it a couple of times, but it had quickly grown to be his favorite.

Grissom turned round as he heard Sara's feet shuffle along the soft cream carpet.

Sara was inches away from Grissom when he turned round. A huge smile appeared on his face when he saw that Sara was clutching the rose he had left on the pillow.

Her lavender silk robe hugged every inch and every curve of her body.

Grissom's mouth spread even further across his face when he saw what she was wearing.

Sara returned the reaction by flashing her famous Sidle smile.

Grissom put his arms around her waist and pulled her close. Planting a feathery kiss on her lips.

"Blueberry pancakes, honey?"

"Yes."

Grissom placed pancakes on both places at the table. He filled the cups with coffee while Sara took her place.

Grissom took his and looked straight at Sara, who was smiling down at her plate.

"They're my favorite." Sara looked up and met Grissom's gaze.

"I've always wanted to make them for you. I remember Nicky giving you one when you came into the lab on your birthday."

"That was the day I got suspended." Sara giggled and sipped her coffee. "It was also the first time you held me."

"I wouldn't have been anywhere else that day." Grissom returned the smile and started to eat his share of pancakes.

Sara soon followed, nibbling on hers, savoring the taste.

_I've never tasted any as good as this though._

Once they had finished they cleared up together, their hands brushing as they loaded the dishes into the dishwasher.

"When do we leave, Gil?"

It sent shivers of joy down Grissom's spin as his given name rolled beautifully off her tongue.

Sara saw him blush and sent next to him on the couch, slipping her hand into his.

"The flight leaves at three. Have you... er... got everything?"

"Yep. I'm all packed. What do you wanna do before we leave?"

Grissom's mind worked overtime, there was so many things he wanted to do. Things that he wanted to do to Sara. Things he had held back on last time they were together like this.

"I... uhm..."

Sara closed the gap between them and pressed her lips against his check.

Grissom cupped her check with his free hand and brought their lips together as his tongue sought hers.


	13. Chapter 13

**_A/N: Thanks to everyone that has continued to R&R!!  
I'm currently writing chapter 15, so, as long as I stay two chapters ahead of the one I have posted, then I will continue to post every day.  
Just to warn you... Catherine's part in the story is about to become confusing. So, bare with me, It shall all become clearer soon. And for those of you that are waiting for the Frisco scenes... not much longer to wait!!  
Enjoy  
Take care.  
Paige_  
**

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

Catherine sat on the edge of her bed, a framed photo of the gang in her hands. She was wearing a pair of baby blue pajamas, her hair tied back into a bun. Lindsey was at school and her mother was up town. She needed someone to talk to.

"Heya Cath."

"Warrick, I need to talk." A tear escaped Catherine's eye and rolled down her checks.

"I'll be there in five, Cath."

As soon as Catherine had placed the phone back on it's hook, she grabbed her blanket and curled up into a ball on the couch with the photo and awaited Warrick.

When Warrick heard the click from the other end, he jumped straight back into his 4x4 and drove to Catherine's place at mac three.

It took only ten minutes for Warrick to get to Catherine's. The drive would usually take thirty.

When the knock came to the door, Catherine left the blanket on the couch along with the photograph and answered the door. She swiped at her eyes when she saw a very flustered and worried Warrick standing on her door.

"I got here as quick as I could Cath."

Catherine let Warrick and locked the door before collapsing onto the floor in a heap.

The tears poured freely down Catherine's face, trickling onto Warrick's shirt as he scooped her up into her arms and took to the bedroom.

Placing her on the bed, and pulling the sheets around her tight, he kicked his shoes off and spooned his body next to hers.

"I'm here Cath."

"Warrick. I'm scared."

"Hey. Why, Cath?"

"I've been receiving threatening letters from Adam Trent." The tears began to fall harder and more freely.

"He's not going to get you Cath. I promise." Warrick placed one hand under her head and the other on her hips, pulling her into a warm embrace.

"I've been carrying my gun everywhere. I've even trained Lindsey down at the shotting range and in arm-less defense."

"Where are the letters Cath?"

"In my locker at work." Catherine rolled over and pulled herself even closer to Warrick.

Warrick began to stroke Catherine's hair while she cried into his chest.

"They said that if I told anyone about what he did, than he's going to get Lindsey and Mom."

"Shhhh. Don't worry Cath. I'm here. I'm not going anywhere if you don't want me to."

Catherine clung to his shirt. Warrick bent his head down to met hers, their lips brushing. Catherine opened her mouth slightly and welcomed Warrick's taste.

Warrick pulled away when Catherine began to cry again.

"Please don't leave."

"I'm not going anywhere without you."

Warrick soothed Catherine while she slept in his arms. He refused to sleep while Lindsey and Mrs. Willows were out. He had promised nothing would happen to her or her family and he was going to make sure that Adam Trent, didn't get away with messing with his girlfriend.


	14. Chapter 14

**_A/N: Thanks to everyone that has continued to give their time to R&R!  
I'm afraid because of various interviews and events, that I will be unable to post for a few days. But, keep the reviews coming and I'll see if can post any sooner!  
Enjoy  
Take care.  
Paige_**

* * *

**Chapter fourteen**

The guys had been called into help Swing, while Sara and Grissom awaited take-off.

Grissom took the window seat, setting his entomology book in his lap.

Sara was sat in the seat next to him, she placed her hand over his, as she saw his begin to shake.

"Griss?" Sara shifted in her seat so she was facing Grissom.

"Yeah?" Grissom continued to star at the book on his lap.

"You okay?"

"I... Uhm... I-I don't like flying." Grissom looked up at Sara as she squeezed his hand.

"There's nothing to worry about, Gil." Sara scooted over in her seat so she was as close to Grissom as she could get.

"I know Sar." Grissom too scooted in his seat towards Sara.

"It's only a short flight and we're staying in my beach house for the entire stay. I managed to get Ecklie to change our tickets to first class."

"When…"

"You were asleep in the chair after..." Sara flashed her famous smile and lent her head on his shoulder.

"I can't wait, Sar." Grissom kissed her forehead and quoted Shakespeare.

"What happens in Frisco, stays in Frisco." Sara brought her head up to Grissom and searched for his lips.

Grissom had turned his head before Sara had made her move.

Sara pressed her lips to his neck.

Grissom turned his head to Sara and met her lips. She deepened the kiss and it wasn't until the flight attendant announced take-off that Sara pulled away. Sara heard him moan under his breath.

Sara whispered into his hear, "There'll be more of that when we land, _if_ you're a good boy."

Grissom kissed her head.


	15. Chapter 15

**_A/N: I'm having a major writers block at the moment, so, I thought I'd post chapter fifteen and see what happens. I am open to suggestions, via review or check my profile page and feel free to e-mail me.  
Please continue to R&R. Thanks to everyone that read along. I'm honored.  
Enjoy!  
Take care.  
Paige_  
**

* * *

**Chapter fifteen**

Catherine, Nick, Greg and Warrick were sat in the break room chatting about Ecklie and his antics.

"I dunno Cath, he seemed real friendly with the under-sheriff." Nick sat in the corner of the room sipping coffee.

"Ecklie's not that stupid Nicky." Catherine sat next to Warrick, her hand sat in her lap, inching it's way to Warrick under the table.

"Yeah. Think about man. If Ecklie fires Grissom, he loses all of us." Warrick too started to inch his hand towards Catherine.

"I wouldn't leave if Grissom left." Greg was the only one that disagreed with the rest of the team. "He's never really done anything for me. Why should I do something for him?"

"Greg! If Sara heard you say that she'd kick your ass." Catherine's hand had made it's way to Warrick's lap.

"Whatever." Greg walked over the corridor and sat with Hodges.

"What's gotten into him lately?" Catherine's hand was now entwined with Warrick's under the table.

"Dunno. He's been like that ever since he heard that Griss was taking Sara to Frisco." Nick came and sat opposite Catherine and Warrick.

"Apparently, Ecklie wanted to be in-charge of you guys and wanted me to go with Griss. But he refused and chose Sara instead." Catherine could feel Warrick make small circles in the back of her hand with his thumb.

"So, thanks to Griss, we haven't got Ecklie bossing us around." Warrick turned his head and watched as the post arrived.

"Yeah." Catherine nodded and sipped her coffee.

"Yeah man! Posts here." Nick stood and headed for the post trolley that had just arrived. If he moved any faster, he might as well have been running.

Catherine turned to Warrick, her eyes filled with worry.

"It'll be okay Cath." Warrick squeezed her hand.

Catherine nodded, hoping that nothing had arrived from Adam Trent.

"Come on Cath, let's go and have a look see."

Catherine and Warrick walked into her office. Warrick took a seat while Catherine scooped up the pile that was now sitting in her 'In' tray on her desk.

Catherine came and took a seat next to Warrick as she thumbed through the envelopes in her hand.

"Well?" Warrick turned and faced her.

Catherine held up a small, thin envelope from the middle of the pile, by it's top corner.


	16. Chapter 16

**_A/N: I am honored at the amount of people that have continued to read along! Thank you. I still have a case of writers block, so please, any suggestions on what can happen next with Sara/Grissom or any of the rest of the team will be most appreciated. Feel free to visit my profile and send me an e-mail or just leave a review at the end of reading this.  
I am off school for a week on Friday, so I have decided to devote most of my time to writing. I promise to reply to any reviews that are left. ALL suggestions are welcome  
Enjoy.  
Take care.  
Paige_  


* * *

  
Chapter sixteen**

Sara and Grissom touched down at the airport in San Fransisco bay.

"Griss. We're here." Sara nudged Grissom who was sound asleep.

Grissom had been asleep for pretty much the whole flight.

Sara had been asleep for only a short while before she felt Grissom drift off. She then took his book from his lap and cuddled up even closed to him.

Grissom had been having nightmares ever since that night in the desert when he thought he'd lost the only one he's ever loved.

Sara didn't know about the nightmares, but she knew that he hadn't been sleeping well, from the black circles that had started to form under his eyes. He was eating less and he had stopped talking to the team.

The truth is, Sara was worried about Grissom. He was slowly turning in on himself. Turning away from the world. From his family.

"You okay, Gil?" Sara entwined her fingers with his as they walked from the plane and into the terminal to collect their luggage.

"I'm fine Sara. Really." Grissom pulled Sara close and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"That's usually my line." Sara laughed and wrapped her arm around Grissom's waist.

_He's lost weight._

Grissom smiled down at Sara as their bags arrived. Grissom grabbed both their bags and Sara linked her arm with his as they walked to the rental SUV.

Sara jumped into the passenger seat and Grissom into the drivers'.

"What's this beach house of yours like then, Sara?" Grissom turned the stereo off and lay his hand on Sara's lap.

"You'll have to wait and see." Sara grinned, placed her hand on top of Grissom's and turned to look out of the window.

Grissom squeezed her thigh, which received a slap on the back of the hand.

"Watch the road."

"Yes ma'am." Grissom saluted and continued to the coast.


	17. Chapter 17

**_A/N: Thanks to everyone that has continued to read along. I'm honored.  
Sorry for not posting sooner, but I've been having trouble writing these next couple of chapters. But, I now have a week off school, so, fingers crossed, I shall be spending a lot more time writing and posting.  
Just as a warning, Catherine's part in this chapter was very difficult to write, as she is such a strong minded character, so, I apologise if she is slightly out of character. Please let me know what you think about her story line so far, so I can figure out whether I take it further or not.  
Enjoy.  
Take care.  
Paige_  


* * *

  
Chapter seventeen**

Catherine and Warrick were now sat in the evidence room, with their gloves on and their kits open.

"Why's he doing this Rick?" Catherine took her gloves off and threw them in the bin at the far corner of the room.

"You worked his case didn't you?" Warrick bagged the letter and too threw his gloves into the bin.

"Yeah. Along with Sara. And as far as I know, she's not getting anything." Catherine walked up to the table and looked down at the note. "I don't understand what I've done to deserve this."

Warrick came up behind her and wiped away a tear that had started to roll down her cheek.

Catherine turned round and threw her arms around him as she let the tears flow freely.

"Shh." Warrick ran his fingers threw her hair. Trying his best to sooth her.

Nick had seated himself back at the table in the break room with his mail. He held a postcard in his hand.

"Hey man." Greg came in and placed himself opposite Nick.

"Hey Greggo." Nick looked up from his hands, briefly glancing at Greg.

"Who's the lucky lady?" Greg gestured towards the postcard in Nick's hand.

"Oh. It's from my mom. She's on vacation in New York." Nick put the card on the top of his pile of mail. "What's up man?"

"Just saw Catherine in the evidence room with Warrick."

"What's she doing in there? She hasn't got a case yet, none of us have." Nick stood, tucking his mail into his pocket.

"She seemed pretty upset. I'm uhm gonna ca..."

"Don't call Grissom or Sara, Greg. Wait until we've spoken to Catherine."

"Okay." Greg walked out the room and headed back to Hodges.

While Grissom was away and Ecklie had ordered him not to work out in the field, he was working along side Hodges and Wendy.

Nick on the other hand, hadn't received his assignment for the shift, and he had already wrapped up the case from his previous one. So, he just sat in the break room with a coffee reading one of the magazines that Sara had left behind her.

After calming down, Catherine handed out the assignments.

Nick worked a solo. A robbery, ten miles south of Vegas.

Catherine teamed herself up with Warrick to work on the strip strangler case.

She put Greg on-call for Nick.

She did all her paperwork and even attempted to phone Grissom after she and Warrick had finished processing the evidence that had turned up at the end of swing shift.

Two hours later

Catherine sat at home, the image of the letter that Adam Trent had sent to her running through her mind.

Warrick sat next to her on the couch. The pair had decided to take off early. Nick and Greg seemed to be handling the lab well, and Catherine just couldn't seem to keep the tears from coming.

Catherine snuggled into Warrick as the tears began to fall once more.

"Shh. Cath come-on. Stop this. You're stronger than this." Warrick pulled her close to him as she continued to allow the tears to flow.

"I'm scared Rick... I wanna get some sleep." Catherine looked up at Warrick and smiled through the slow trickle of tears. "Stay."

"Cath. I-I can't." Warrick bowed his head and stood.

"But. You promised! You said you weren't gonna leave me! I need you Warrick! Don't make me..."

"Make you what, Catherine?" Warrick stood in front of Catherine and starred down at her.


	18. Chapter 18

**_A/N: Thanks to everyone that has continued to read and review. I'm honored!  
I'm not going to say to much today, so, here's todays chapter.  
Enjoy.  
Take care.  
Paige_  


* * *

  
Chapter eighteen**

The sun was high over Golden Gate Bridge. The sea was calm the beach was crowded with children, families, lovers and surfers.

Sara and Grissom walked down the beach line, their hands entwined. They held their suitcases in their free hands.

"Here we are Griss."

The pair had come to a stop in-front of the beach house. It was large, painted white with a blue tiled roof. The windows were wall size, the ones on the second floor, were only half the size of those of the lower floor.

"Wow." Grissom raised is eyebrow and gazed up at the building.

"My father left it me. I had no use for it, so, I had some building work done, painted it, then rented it out to an old couple. They passed away last year, but I've been keeping it clean and making sure it doesn't fall into disrepair. "

Sara unlocked the door and led Grissom into the living room.

The walls were painted cream. Lavender curtains covered the windows. A large white leather corner suit occupied the far left, two matching chairs sat either side, facing the wide screen television at the front of the room. A coffee table stood in the center of the room.

Grissom stood in doorway, starring into the room. He scrapped his jaw off the floor as Sara dumped her bag on the nearest chair.

"Coffee Griss?" Sara headed through a door right opposite.

Grissom followed, his eyes always moving across the pictures and ornament that lined the hallway.

The kitchen was not that different from her one in Vegas. The only things that were different were the bar and bar stalls and the large table that stood on the middle of the room.

"Sure."

Grissom stood in the doorway to the kitchen, suitcase still in his hand.

"You can put that down you know." Sara turned around a few minutes later with two mugs in hand. "Come on."

Grissom turned and followed Sara back to the living room. He dumped his case with Sara's and sat down next to her on the couch as she switched on the television.

"Sara?"

"Yeah Griss."

"Coming to bed?" Grissom entwined his finger with hers a squeezed.

"I'm going to stay here and watch a film for a while. You head on up. It's the only door up there." Sara leaned over and planted a kiss square on his lips.

"Okay." Grissom deepened the kiss, when they had to come up for air, he grabbed his case and headed upstairs, without so much as a goodnight.

An hour later...

Sara headed upstairs after the latest episode of _Silent Witness_ had finished.

Grissom slept on his right side. He hadn't long drifted off when he felt a weight on the other side of the bed. He knew it was Sara, but he was far too tired to even turn over and snuggle up to her.

Sara pulled herself close to Grissom. She pecked his cheek, and lay her head next to her lover's on his pillow.

"Good night, Gil." Sara closed her eyes, quickly drifting off to sleep.

The sound of Grissom's muffled crying awoke Sara the next morning.


	19. Chapter 19

**_A/N: Many thanks to everyone that has been reading along.  
This chapter's based around Warrick and Catherine. And is Ecklie's most guided secret about to be revealed?? Read to find out.  
Please leave a review and let me know what you think, they're much appreciated!  
Thanks.  
Enjoy.  
Take care.  
Paige_****

* * *

  
Chapter nineteen**

Warrick starred into Catherine's emerald greens, hoping to see some sense of well-being.

"Cath... I need to go and help the guys back at the lab."

"Rick... I'm coming with you." Catherine flung her legs from under herself.

Warrick sat down next to her and held her hands. "Cath... Please. Stay here, with your mom and Lindsey. I need to know that you're safe."

"I've pulled a few people from day shift to help Greggo and Nicky."

"There's nothing you don't think of, is there?" Warrick smiled at Catherine and pulled her into an embrace.

"Nope." Catherine shook her head and pulled herself even closer to Warrick.

"If you want me to stay, then I'm going to have to go home and collect a few things." Warrick held her close, not wanting to break the contact.

"Let me come, 'Rick." Catherine pulled away, looking into Warrick's deep green eyes.

Reluctantly, Warrick stood, holding out his hand for Catherine to take. "Okay. But, only if you tell me what was going through your mind when you said 'don't make me'."

Catherine bowed her head, starring down at her feet, she nodded.

*                                                                 *                                                     *

Greg and Nick were just clocking out, after closing their case an hour after shift had finished, when Ecklie caught up with them in the car park.

"Have either of you seen Catherine and Warrick?" Ecklie stood out of breath at the bottom of the stairs.

"Nope." Greg and Nick shook their heads and chimed together.

"When was the last time you saw them both?"

"Beginning of shift." Nick looked from Ecklie to Greg and back again.

"Yeah, not long after Catherine handed out assignments." Greg refused to look at Ecklie, so continued to starred at his Texan mate.

"There was only one assignment, Ecklie. And I went out solo. Warrick and Catherine stayed in the lab to finish processing some evidence from the strip strangler case, I think."

"They must have clocked out early." Greg nodded at Nick, turned on his heel and carried on over to the SUV.

"Like Greg said, Ecklie. They must have gone home early." Nick nodded at Ecklie and headed over to the SUV, without so much as looking back.

Ecklie just stood there, with a look of shock written all over his face. There he was thinking Adam Trent had managed to get to Catherine and all that had happened, was she had gone home early with Warrick.

_Nothing wrong with that. I just hope she's okay._


	20. Chapter 20

**_A:N/ Thanks to everyone that has continued to read along. Please continue to leave a review, your support and comments are the reasons I continue to post.  
This chapter is entirely on Sara and Grissom.  
It's slightly longer than some of the previous chapters, but, enjoy!  
Take care.  
Paige._  


* * *

  
Chapter Twenty**

"Grissom?" Sara planted a kiss on Grissom's cheek, in hopes of waking him up. Grissom was a deep sleeper, and sometimes, it took a lot to wake him from his slumber.

_Grissom was running around the dessert, after receiving the miniature of Sara under that damn fire engine red mustang. He was getting tired and losing hope. Just hours before he was holding her in his arms, after a bout of love making. And, now... he was frantically searching for the only one he'd ever loved. In the distance he spotted a mound of dirt. He drew in a sharp breath as the tears started to fall._

Sara was now kneeling next to Grissom's side of the bed, holding his clammy hands and stroking away the tears as they started to fall. Worry was written all over her face. Her eyes twinkling with concern.

Grissom felt his tears being swept away, but he couldn't wake from his nightmare.

_Grissom carried on running, as fast as his legs could carry him. He tripped, coming down on his hands and knees at the foot of the grave, that was the mound that he had noticed in the distance. He was wearing his court suit, the one that Sara had torn off his back two years earlier. The gang stood around him, Catherine cradling his month old daughter. The pure white marble stone at the head of the grave read; Sara Sidle. Beloved wife, friend and mother. Never before had an angel touched my heart. One cannot live without the other._

_Upon reading this, Grissom closed his eyes and wished for Sara to be there in his arms again. Not wanting to go on any more he..._

"Grissom for God sake. Wake up!" Sara needed Grissom to wake up. He was growing even more distressed and upset. Seeing him like this tore her heart out.

Grissom moaned, pulling himself out of his sleep. His eyes rested on Sara's tear streaked face. "Sara."

Grissom voice was barely a whisper, but Sara heard it, opened her eyes and smiled up at him.

Grissom smiled back, pulling her up onto the bed with him.

"Gil, are you okay?"

"I am now." Grissom wrapped his arm around Sara, pulling her close.

Sara placed her hands on his chest, feeling his rapid heart beat against it's cage.

"What's up hunni?" Grissom ran his fingertips gently over Sara's jawline, continuing to caress her lower back with his other hand.

"I'm fine Gil. Really." Sara brought her lips to Grissom's.

Grissom welcomed it with open arms, plunging his tongue into her mouth.

Their tongues danced around each other for a few moments, before Sara pulled apart.

"We need to talk Grissom." Sara starred into Grissom's brilliant blues, before sliding out from between the sheets and striding out onto the balcony.

Sighing, Grissom stood and lazily walked out to join Sara in the warm night air. Draping his arms around her waist, he whispered, "What about hunni?"

"You tell me Gil."

Sara turned in his arms to look up into those brilliant blues, that captivated her every time.

"Gil. You've not been yourself since that day in the dessert." Sara saw the hurt in his eyes when she mentioned that ill-fated day.

Grissom starred over Sara's shoulder, and out over the beach, into the clear blue sky.

Sara pulled Grissom into an embrace as she saw the tears start to trickle down his face. She rested her head on his chest and listened to him breathe. To his still rapidly beating heart.

"I don't know what I would have done if I had lost you that day, Sar." Grissom pulled her closer to him, resting his head on hers as the tears flowed.

The pair stood there, silently on the balcony for a few minutes. Just enjoying the comfort of each others arms.

"You would have moved on, Gil." Sara was the first to speak, not breaking the contact between them.

"You're the only one I've ever loved Sara. I can't ever love another like I do you." Grissom pulled away, heading inside.

Sara was left on the balcony.

_Did I just hear him say that?_

Sara took one last look out over the sea before turning on her heel and heading back inside to find Grissom.

Grissom sat in the room he thought to be the attic. It was at the very top of the staircase. He had come across it while Sara was watching the television, he thought he have a look 'round, see what he could find.

Sara searched all the downstairs and first floor rooms. When she couldn't find Grissom, she headed up to the attic, knowing that it was the only place, other than the beach, that he could be.

Grissom sat at the desk in the far corner. Boxes covered each of the three walls, each with a handwritten label stuck on the front, stating what each box contained.

Sara peeked her head around the door to see Grissom sat at the desk. A pen scribbling on a piece of paper.

Grissom finished off what he was writing and turned round to find Sara gracefully watching his every move.

"Sara."

"Gil."

"I thought you'd gone back to bed." Grissom stood from the chair that he neatly tucked back under the desk.

"No. You need to talk to me Grissom. Please." Sara walked over to the other side of the room. Grasping Grissom's hands, she looked up into his eyes, seeing the hurt and sadness that had enveloped him.

"I'm fine Sara. Really. I don't want to talk about it." Grissom pulled Sara into an embrace as he felt the tears burn the back of his eyes.

"Gil, please. I'm worried about you." Sara lent her head on his chest, wishing they were lay in bed.

"We need to sleep." Grissom took Sara's hand and led her to the bedroom, picking up his paper as he went.

"Griss, what's that?" Sara tried to reach for the paper that flapped in Grissom's hand before her.

"Nothing." Grissom placed it on the bedside table, next to the side that he slept in, slipped his slippers off and slid between the sheets.

Sara soon followed him, feeling the need to feel his warmth. To feel his strong arms hold her while she slept.

Feeling Sara join him in bed, Grissom turned over and spooned his body to hers. Wrapping one arm around her waist, and place the other gently under her head.

One of Sara's hands joined Grissom's on her waist, the other joined Grissom's on the pillow.

Once she was sure Grissom was wrapped around her and was sound asleep, Sara closed her eyes, entwining her finger's with her lovers.

"Goodnight Gil. Tomorrow we talk." Sara whispered as she drifted off.


	21. Chapter 21

**_A/N: Here is chapter twenty-one for your enjoyment. Thanks to the reviews they've been great! Please continue to read and review. I'm greatful for all of your support, without it I probably wouldn't be writing.  
Enjoy.  
Take care.  
Paige._  


* * *

  
Chapter twenty-one**

Catherine's head was spinning. How was she supposed to explain to her Warrick what was going through her head, when even _she_ didn't understand it. It just came out so quick.

_Oh my God. I'm not going to be able to do this, not without breaking down again._

Warrick sat behind the wheel of his SUV, grasping glances at Catherine as he drove to his place, being sure to stick to the speed limits, not wanting to get shouted at by the woman sat next to him.

Catherine didn't even notice the song that came on the radio. It was her song. The song her dad used to sing to her when she was little.

She'd never told anyone about her life when she was a child. Yes, people knew about her life as a dancer on the strip. God, some of the guys at the lab even saw her dance a few times. But her life before high school, the time when she had both of her parents under the same roof, being civil to each other. That was an entirely different story. One that she did not wish to divulge with anyone any time in the near future.

Catherine rested her head on the window as Warrick pulled up the drive to his place. A wave of nausea suddenly hit her. She needed to cool down, and fast.

Warrick swung the SUV into his parking space out side of his small townhouse. Looking over to Catherine, he saw her eyes closed and her head still resting against he cool passenger window.

Carefully climbing out of the SUV, he walked over to Catherine's side and opened the door, causing Catherine to come out of the deep thoughts that had keep her silent for the entire journey.

"Sorry babe." Warrick looked straight into Catherine's tired eyes as she pulled herself upright.

"It's okay 'Rick." Catherine swung herself 'round and slid out of the SUV. Mustering all the energy she had left, just to walk to the front door of Warrick's place.

Warrick shut the door, promptly following after her, to allow her access to his sanctuary.

Catherine lazily walked in and placed herself on the couch that was located in the centre of the living room.

Warrick threw his key's on the kitchen counter and dropped himself next to Catherine, pulling her close.

"Ya know, you still have a few of your things here from the last time you stopped. If you wanna stay here..." Warrick lent his head on Catherine's while she rested hers on his shoulder.

"I'd like that. But, you've only got one bed." Catherine pulled herself closer to Warrick, absorbing every last bit of the heat he was letting off.

"We can snuggle." Warrick wrapped his arm around his special girl that little bit tighter as he felt her begin to shake.

Silently, Warrick and Catherine made their way to the bedroom, slid between the sheets and snuggled close to each other.

Catherine lay on her side, her head on Warrick's chest. Her right hand just above his crotch.

Warrick lay on his back, starring down at the strawberry blonde with which he was sharing his bed. His right hand wrapped around her waist. His left, was entwined with her right.

"You can tell me in the morning Cat. Get some rest." Warrick felt Catherine nod, and then she gave in to the powers of sleep that had been calling her for days.

Warrick soon followed, after listening to her steady breathing for a short while.

Feeling the need to make sure nothing happened to her, he wrapped his arms a little tighter around the beautiful woman and drifted off to the land of dreams.


	22. Chapter 22

**_A/N: This is a short chapter completely on Ecklie. Thanks for your continued support. Please continue to leave reviews.  
Enjoy  
Take care  
Paige_  


* * *

  
Chapter twenty-two**

Ecklie sat in office, running his hands through his hair, starring down at the piles of paperwork that occupied the desk in front of him.

Ever since Catherine had started at the lab, Ecklie had found himself attracted to the young strawberry blonde. Even though he knew she had her sights set on another.

He guided his feeling for Catherine Willows with his life. Even his former wife hadn't a clue about his feelings, if she did, she never let on.

_What's wrong with you Ecklie?!_

_Can't you see it?_

_She's on love with Warrick Brown._

_She hates you... they all do._

_You've got this far without her, don't start making a foul of yourself now._

Throwing his pen at the wall, he pushed his chair out from underneath him and stalked out of his office, leaving the door to slam.

_If anyone finds out the way I feel towards Ms Willows then... I'll be out of a job._


	23. The talk

**_A/N: Thanks for all your support it's much appreciated! Please continue to read along and leave a review. Hope you enjoy!  
Take care.  
Paige_  


* * *

  
Chapter twenty-three**

Sara was the first to wake from her slumber. Grissom still held her tightly to him.

It was nearing eleven. They needed to meet with the chief and supervisor of the swing team at noon.

Grissom's eyes soon fluttered open, starring straight into Sara's chocolate browns.

"Morning Gil." Sara flashed her famous gapped-tooth smile and got Grissom's goofy grin in return.

"Morning cherry blossom."

Sara giggled. "That's a new one."

Grissom crashed his lips down on Sara's, causing her to quietly moan into him.

"Gil. We need to talk." Sara whispered this between kisses.

"What about?" Grissom stopped his assault and lifted himself and his lover into a sitting position, allowing the sheets to fall to their waists.

"Last night."

Grissom, once again, starred off into space, as if the answer to all of his problems and all of Sara's answers would just jump out and slap him in the face.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Griss. You had that God-for-saken nightmare again. You scared me last night Gil."

"I'm sorry hunni. I didn't mean to."

"I know. It's just... I'm worried about you Grissom. You've not been eating. You're losing weight. You're not sleeping, when you are it's restless. You're constantly busy. You're ill Grissom." Sara lent her head on Grissom's chest. His heart was still franticly beating against it's cage.

"Sar. Don't worry about me. I'm fine."

"I do though." Sara blinked back the tears that threatened to fall. "Why Grissom? Why are you not looking after yourself? If I ever lost you Gil, then... well... life wouldn't be worth living."

"You want to know what I dream about?"

"Yes."

"Remember that day in the dessert, when you were under that damn mustang? Well, I'm searching for you, running around in circles, not finding any sign that you're still alive. That is, until I come across a grave. It's enscribbed with your name. The gang's there. And Catherine... Catherine's holding our month old daughter." Grissom choked on his words, but continued on with his story, refusing to look at Sara. He could feel the warmth of her tears trickling down his bare chest. "Ever since that day in the dessert I've been afraid to touch you in case you break. I've watched you as you reeled in from the lose of our child. I wanted to grieve, but I couldn't. I thought that if I grieved then, I would be grieving for you as well. I spoke to Doc about it, but it didn't help matters. I stopped eating unless I was around you. I'm old Sara. I'm weak. You deserve better than me. An old, weak man, that can't offer you anything but love and comfort. Sooner or later I'm not going to be here Sara, and when that day comes..."

"Shh. Griss. That's enough for now. I refuse to talk about either of us passing away, unless we know it's coming soon. And as for offering me anything, all I've ever wanted is your love, Gil. You're the only one I've ever loved. And I'm never going to leave you, no matter how old you are." Sara looked up at Grissom, who reached down to her cheek and swiped away the tears that had started to tumble.

"Shall we get ready for this meeting then?"

"Only if you'll join me in the shower Dr. Grissom."

"With pleasure Miss. Sidle." Both Grissom and Sara laughed as they headed to the bathroom to get ready for the days events.


	24. Chapter 24

**_A/N: The next chapter is here! Thanks to everyone that has continued to R&R. I'm honored!  
If you are enjoying this one, then check out my other fanfic, 'Is it time'.  
Please continue to be kind and leave reviews. Take care and enjoy._  
Paige  


* * *

  
Chapter twenty-four**

Back in Vegas the night shift guys were just awaking from their slumber.

Greg was with his girlfriend Nikki, at his place.

Nick was at his place, on the couch, surrounded by last night's Chinese and cheesy DVDs.

******

Catherine and Warrick still lay in each others arms, gazing into each others eyes. Warrick gently stroked Catherine's beautiful strawberry blonde hair. While Catherine enjoyed the comfort, she pulled herself closer to him, to let him know that she was greatful for the comfort.

Warrick knew that Catherine hadn't been herself since she started receiving letters from Adam Trent, but at that very moment, he could see the happiness in her eyes. He was more than happy to be with her. Nothing in the world would make him change that moment.

"Warrick?"

"Yeah?"

"Join me in the shower?"

"Cat... I-I..." Warrick was thrown back by the invite. Yeah, sure he'd dreamed about it from time to time, but he never thought that she would actually ask him.

"Please. 'Rick." Catherine loved the man she was with, and she never wanted to be separated from him. But, she couldn't tell him that though. Could she?

"Okay." Warrick slid out of the sheets, holding Catherine's hand and dragging her with him.

The shower was the biggest Catherine had ever seen! And she's seen a lot of showers in her time (even Grissom's at some point).

Warrick stripped down, then helped the beauty in front of him.

Catherine melted in Warrick's arms as they stepped into the warm water, that poured from above them.

******

Ecklie trying to get comfy on his leather couch, his hardened man hood was proving it near on impossible. Thinking about the beautiful strawberry blonde, did things to him that he thought no-one could do anymore.

_I can't go on like this..._

_I have to tell her..._

_I'll tell her tonight, during shift._


	25. Chapter 25

**_A/N: I'm sorry for how long it has taken me to update this fanfic. I've just got over a case of writers block. So, thanks to everyone that has continued to read along and leave your thoughts. Your support means so much to me.  
Enjoy!_  


* * *

  
Chapter twenty-five**

"Why did you have to drive Sara?" Grissom was sat in the passenger seat of the SUV.

"_Because_ it's my car. And I know where I'm going." Sara was a good driver, she could see no reason why Grissom was a nervous wreck in the seat beside her.

_Is there something he didn't tell me last night?_

Grissom sat back in his seat, forcing himself to calm down. Yes, Sara was a very good driver, but Grissom hadn't been a passenger in a car for years. When he went out with the guys (which wasn't very often), he would refuse to drink so he could drive. Or on the way out to a crime scene, they would take his vehicle and he would insist on driving. He'd never told Sara about his fears of not driving.

"Griss?"

"Mmm."

"Is there something you forgot to tell me last night?" There was only about ten minutes left of the journey and Sara was determinded to get it out of him before they arrived.

A few minutes of thought passed before Grissom replied. "I don't like being a passenger. I haven't been one since I started at the lab." Grissom looked down at his feet, embarrassed with his latest confession.

"Why didn't you tell me before, Gil?" Sara pulled up in the car park of the lab, and turned to face her lover. "If I had known, I would have let you drive." Sara reached over and placed a hand on his thigh and squeezed.

Grissom placed his hand on hers and held it tight.

Sara smiled her famous Sidle smile at his touch. Grissom returned with his goofy grin.

Sara leaned in and gave Grissom a passionate kiss.

A knock on the window broke the lovebirds apart, just as Grissom's hands started to roam Sara's curves.  


* * *

_**A/N: For those of you who also read my other fic, you know how this works. I leave a couple of questions at the end of each chapter and you send me in you answers/suggestions of what could happen next.  
So, who do you think has just interrupted Grissom and Sara? And what do you think they want? Please feel free to leave a review, or visit my profile and send me an e-mail. I always reply to all reviews that are sent in.  
I hope to be hearing from you soon, take care.  
Paige**_


	26. Chapter 26

**_A/N: Thanks to everyone that has continued to R&R. And welcome to those of you that have started to read along. If I have not yet replied to your review, I will get there soon, I have essays coming out of my ears LOL.  
Enjoy!_  


* * *

  
Chapter twenty-six**

Catherine melted once again in Warrick's arms as he massaged the shampoo into Catherine's beautifully long hair.

"I don't know what was running through my head Warrick. All I know is that all I could think about was how Trent wants me to tell him where Sara is, and, I was actually going to do it." Catherine blurted out as she broke down in Warrick's arms.

"I won't let you go Cat. I promise."

The pair held onto each other under the pounding water, until it turned cold.

******

"Willows." Ecklie stormed into the break room at the beginning of the night shift.

Catherine was sat in the far corner with Warrick, chatting about her little blurting out in the shower earlier.

"What Ecklie?!"

"My office." Ecklie stalked off down the corridor.

Catherine followed quickly behind, pecking Warrick on the cheek before heading off.

******

Catherine slammed the door behind as she stormed into Ecklie's office. "What the hell do you want, Ecklie?"

Ecklie gestured to the couch in the far corner. "Take a seat Willows."

Catherine sits on the couch while Ecklie takes the chair in front of her.

"Catherine. Now, I don't care if your involved Brown or even if the rumors are true, but I need you to listen."

"Where's this going Ecklie?" Catherine perched on the edge of her seat, ready bolt if she needed to.

"Ever since you came to this lab, I've had eyes for only one person. Even if she does work for me. I've always been ready to hand in my resignation if she ever wanted me to."

"I'm not liking this Ecklie." Catherine stood and headed for the door, but Ecklie also stood and grabbed her wrist. "Let me go Ecklie."

"I just wanted you to know that I love you. Would you like to come to my place for a drink tonight?" Ecklie still held onto Catherine's wrist.

Catherine pulled her wrist away from Ecklie. "I'm seeing someone Ecklie. And believe you me, if you ever touch me again, he's going to have your head."

Catherine stormed out the door and up to the break room as quick as she could. She could still feel his grimy hands holding tight on her wrist. The smell of his office hung thick over her.

_Warrick! He's gonna kill Ecklie when he finds out._

_Oh God, I feel so filthy._

******

Back upstairs, Ecklie received a call.

"Well, will she be there?" His raspy voice hovered in the air.

"No." Ecklie spoke quietly and bowed his head as he lent against his desk.

"Then you better find out where she's going to be tonight Conrad." The voice turned stern, but was just as raspy as before.

"She's going out with a Warrick Brown."

"Find out where they're meeting Conrad."

Ecklie sat back in his chair as he listened to the dial tone.

_Shit. What am I going to do now?_

_I've told her how I really feel about her, but that's destroyed her trust in me._

_How am I ever going to get out of her or Brown where they're going to be tonight?  


* * *

**A/N: Who do you think called Ecklie? And what do you Warrick will say/do when he finds out Ecklie touched his girl? Do you want the others to get involved?  
I love to hear your thoughts! I do read them I promise.  
Hope you enjoyed it and take care.  
Paige**  
_


	27. Chapter 27

_**A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update! I've had writers block with this fic for quiet some time. So, great thanks to everyone who has been reading along and also to those of you that have left reviews. All fingers crossed I shall be updating more often.  
Enjoy!**_  


* * *

Chapter twenty-seven

Sara turned 'round to see a bunch of teenagers messing about.

"Stupid kids. They should learn some respect." Grissom never did like being disturbed when he was with Sara, even if it was by some kid asking for his ball back.

******

After their encounter with the local football team, Sara and Grissom walked into the break room of SFPD Crime Lab.

It was twice the size of their one in Vegas, but there wasn't half as much in it. Just a small table, a few chairs and a counter that held a kettle, a pot of coffee and a couple of mugs.

The room was empty so they decided to go to the front desk and ask for the supervisor.

The receptionist said that the entire lab was out on a case down at the river and that she would leave a message for her, stating that they had come by at noon while she was out with the sheriff.

"I'll be sure to make sure she gives you a call when she's free."

"Thanks." Sara said as Grissom started to walk away from the desk to the front doors.

******

When Sara caught up, she grabbed her lovers hand and made him stop.

"Griss. What is wrong with you?"

"I just feel uncomfortable here." Grissom refused to look at Sara, so he kept his eyes on the steps at his feet. Grissom never had been one to show his feelings. Being back in Sara's home town made him feel awful. All Grissom wanted to do was curl up at the beach house.

"But why Griss?" Sara began to lead Grissom out of the building and over to the SUV.

Once they had set off Grissom answered, "This is the part of your life that has nothing to do with me. I feel as if, you don't need me."

Sara was speechless. Never before had Grissom admitted his feelings so willing before. Even to her.

"I do need you Gil. You have no idea how hard it is for me to be here. This is the part of my life I'm trying so very hard to keep buried. The only reason I agreed to come is because I would be with you."

"Sara, cherry, I had no idea."

"I've never told anyone before. You remember that night Ecklie suspended me and I broke down in my apartment?"

"Yes." It was a whisper but Sara heard it.

Sara waited a few moments before continuing, "My childhood was hard and rough, as you know, with what my father did to me and my mother. Coming back here just drags everything back up to the surface. It's something I've never wanted to do. The people at that lab were my friends. They will be so happy to meet you, because after that seminar, you were the only thing, other than work, that I would talk about. Living here was hard back then, let alone visiting this place."

"I promise, Sara. If I had known any of this I wouldn't have asked you to come with me. I would have requested that you stay in charge of the lab."

"Thanks, Gil. But I miss you when you're away. Even for just one day. I can't sleep on my own anymore. To be honest, I would have only ended up coming over here just to be with you." Sara grinned at the thought of having Grissom all to herself for the next few weeks.

"And I you, cherry." Grissom pulled himself together and laughed.

"What?"

"That was foolish of me back there. I'm sorry Sara."

"It's no problem Grissom. I wasn't expecting you to enjoy going there." Sara too giggled thinking back to the way Grissom reacted when the kids wanted their ball back while he was in the process of pleasuring her.

******

Meanwhile, back in Vegas, Catherine and Warrick where just finishing off their shift when Ecklie came into the the break room.

"We're not pulling a double Ecklie." Catherine said as she glanced at Ecklie while she was throwing on her coat.

"Please. I'm short handed as it is, and with the back-log..."

"No. Ecklie, we're having the day to ourselves while Lindsey is with her friends in California."

"Catherine..."

"You heard her, Ecklie." Warrick came up behind Catherine and put his arms gently around her thin waste.

"Now, if you'll excuse us, we're going for breakfast." Catherine pushed passed Ecklie with Warrick closely following her.

The pair were out the door and heading down the stairs before Ecklie could even call them back.

_'Well, at least I know what they're doing. Now to find out where...'  


* * *

**A/N: What do you think Ecklie is going to do now? I hope you've all enjoyed this chapter. I look forward to hearing your thoughts. They're what keep me writing!  
Take care.**_


	28. Chapter 28

_**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. Thanks to everyone who is reading along and has sent in their thoughts and suggestions. I hope you have been enjoying it so far.  
Enjoy!**  


* * *

  
Chapter twenty-eight_

_Grissom sat down next to Sara on the couch as she sipped her orange juice. He pulled her close as she listened to Catherine whom was at the othere end of the line._

"_I can't believe he would do that."_

"_I know! I didn't think Ecklie even had the balls to do something like that. I mean Warrick called the Judge straight away and he's been suspended."_

"_To be honest Cath, I don't think that's really going to stop him. If anything, it's going to work to his advantage."_

"_I know Sara. And I'm scared. I don't know what to do. We can't hold him, we have no evidence to show he's been stalking me."_

"_Has his office and locker been searched."_

_It's being done as we speak and there's a storage unit which is being checked out as well." Catherine rested her head in her hands as she sighed._

_Sara looked up at the clock and sighed also. "I got to go, Cath. Listen, you give me a call, anytime, day or night and I'll be here for you."_

"_Okay, Sar. Speak Soon."_

"_Keep you head held high. Talk later Cat." Sara put the phone back on the hook and head to the kitchen. Grissom always forgot to have his medication when he was watching a documentary._

"_Gil." Sara passed Grissom a glass of water and his pills before taking a seat next to him and pulling herself close._

"_What was all that about cherry?"_

"_With Cath?"_

"_Yeah. You seem a little pissed off at something."_

"_Ecklie's been stalking Catherine."_

"_For how long?"_

"_Apparently he's had eyes for only her since she arrived at the lab."_

"_Bloody hell."_

_A few tears trickled down Sara's cheeks._

"_Honey, what's wrong?"_

"_Uhm nothing. I'm fine, just a little tired." Sara rested her head on Grissom's shoulder as she closed her eyes._

_Grissom snaked an arm around her waist and pulled her close and placed his other hand on her slightly round stomach and made small circles with his thumb, causing Sara's lips to curl into a small smile. "I'm here Sara. I'm not going anywhere."  


* * *

**A/N: What do you think is going to happen next? To either Sara or Catherine.  
Thanks for reading along. All thoughts and suggestions are welcome as they are what keeps me writing.  
Take care.**  
_


End file.
